


Stitches

by Bluerosewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerosewrites/pseuds/Bluerosewrites
Summary: For the Iron Dad Secret Santa! For SnarkyMuch, I hope you like it!Peter wakes up in the medbay. Nothing new there. He can hear the voices of Tony and Morgan, and the heartbeats of at least a few more. So far, so good. But when he hears what they're discussing, his heart drops. He can hear his pulse quicken as discussions of just HOW he got these stitches comes up. And he knows he's in for a long chat with his mentor.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/gifts).



_"When can Petey come home?" Peter's groggy and a little out of it, and he can't quite convince his eyes to open just yet, but he recognizes the sweet voice of Morgan. He tries to twitch a finger, open his mouth, anything to show his people that he's_ there _. But to no avail. He can tell that much of his body_ hurts _, but nothing specific comes to him in terms of location or cause of injury.  
_

_He hears Tony let out a big sigh--he's quite familiar with those, as many of them have been directed at him. "Your brother got pretty banged up. He needs to rest for a while."  
  
  
"Will he be okay?" Peter can hear the tremble in her young voice, and how it becomes muffled as she's scooped up by her father. _

_"Oh, pumpkin, I think so. I certainly_ hope _so." Peter hears the voices come closer. "Here, let me put you down for a mo', Mo'." The sound of a chair scraping replaces the sound of footsteps. "Can you do me a favor?"_

_"Uh-huh," Morgan sniffles._

_He can hear the smile in Tony's voice as his tone brightens. "Awesome. Can you sit here for a minute? Hold Petey's hand for me? When he wakes up I want him to know that we were here."_

_"Okay!" the girl says. Peter can practically_ feel _her beaming with pride at having been given a task._

_Tony chuckles with pride. "Thanks, Morgie. I have to step outside for a minute to talk to your mom, but I'll be right back. You take care of your brother for me, alright?"_

_"Mmm-HMMM!" crows Morgan, taking Peter's hand with exuberance._

_"Careful, little miss," Tony cautions, then as her grip and energy soften a bit, "There you go. Thanks for helping me out with this,"_

_Peter hears his footsteps fade as he walks through the medbay doors, they_ swish _closed behind him. Tony has done his best to go to a distance Peter's enhanced senses can't pick up his conversation with Pepper, but he still catches bits and pieces as he begins to fade out again. He's just so_ tired _. And the meds Helen and Bruce came up with are_ really _working this time. He feels like he's almost floating. He starts to give in to the feeling and disappear into the black again when something he catches from his mentor's conversation makes his blood run cold. Though he can't yet control his limbs, he feels them stiffen. He hears his heart rate start to quicken on one of the many monitors he's attached to._

_Morgan grips his hand tighter, her little voice filled with worry. "Petey?!" She's too young to fully understand the implications of what's going on, but she's been to enough of Peter's hospital stays to know that this is not normal. Peter feels his hand be dropped and hears the girl run across the room to the doors. She's too small to open them, but she slaps her hands to them and cries for her parents. He hears their conversation abruptly finish as they race to their children._

_The door practically_ flies _open and Tony and Pepper rush through it. Peter hears them soothe her and check on him in turn. Soon enough, medical staff has been summoned, and Peter is given more sedatives. He fades into the blackness once more--the last thing he feels is a hand running through his curls and a kiss to his forehead._

* * *

Tony's head is in his hands, Morgan snuggled up beside him. Pepper sits with Peter until his heartbeat slows and his limbs slacken, making sure he feels cared for as he drifts off. She plants another kiss to his forehead and makes her way over to the rest of her family. She sits down on Tony's other side and strokes comforting patterns on his back and shoulder, encouraging him to come back from whatever place he's gone to in his mind. He leans into her ministrations and she can feel him slowly start to relax, the tension leaving his body a piece at a time. Finally, Tony sits up and turns his upper body to face her. His eyes are tired but determined. 

"What are you going to do?" she murmurs, continuing to rub gentle circles into her husbands back. 

"What I should have done a long time ago," he answers. He gently shifts Morgan off of his lap and moves to get up. He pauses. "Stay with them?"

Pepper nods. "Of course."

Tony nods and gets up. He plants a kiss to Morgan's forehead and brushes her hair out of her eyes. Pepper scoots closer to their daughter and repositions her so she's not sleeping on the unforgiving chair, but on her lap instead. She looks up and Tony presses a sweet, quick kiss to her lips. It's full of desperation and anguish, of tasks to be accomplished.

As he draws back, she murmurs in a teasing tone. "You know, whoever owns this medbay should really look into getting some more comfortable chairs. I mean the amount of time we spend in here..." she trails off as her husband cracks a smile and barks out a laugh. He checks to make sure he didn't wake either of their children. 

Tony shakes his head softly and makes his way over to Peter. "I've got you, kid," he whispers, running his fingers through unkempt curls. "I've got you." He gently pats the enhanced teen on the shoulder before making his way to the door. He opens it and turns back to look at his family. His _world_. He'd do anything for them. Pepper looks up from where she's running her hands through Morgan's hair and gives him a tired smile. He nods, and completes his exit of the medbay. The door _whooshes_ shut behind him.

* * *

"Hey, Fri?" Tony calls out as he makes his way down the hallway.

"Yes, Boss," the AI responds.

"Where's the team?" he's almost to the elevator now.

"Ms. Romanov and Mr. Rogers are sparring in the training room, Mr. Barnes is in the kitchen and--"

Tony cuts her off. "Great, thanks, Fri," He punches the button for the family floor and the kitchen Bucky is most likely located in. He seems to have a hankering for sandwiches lately. 

"Anytime. Would you like me to notify them of your impending arrival?"

"Nah, I've got this." Tony shifts his weight from foot to foot, impatient with the speed of the elevator. Finally, there's a ding indicating he's arrived at the family floor. As soon as the doors start to part he rushes through. He makes his way to the kitchen. Sure enough, the Winter Soldier is making a massive sandwich. 

"Hey, Buck," he begins, making his way over to the soldier. He's putting on the last pieces of bread and getting ready to cut them in half. Tony claps his hands together before wrapping them around himself. Bucky picks up on his tension and gives him a sideways glance.

"Everything okay, Tony?" his eyes drop to the task at hand, focusing on the sandwich and not on Tony as the mechanic says the next words.

Tony takes a deep breath. How does he want to phrase this? Actually, he doesn't want to have to tell this story twice. "Grab your sandwich and come with me." Bucky quirks an eyebrow, but at the fierceness of Tony's expression, doesn't question him further.

"Where are we going?"

"To Nat and Capsicle." Tony turns on his heel and leaves the kitchen with haste, eager to be done with this already. Bucky is hot on his heels. The pair don't speak as they journey to the training room. Bucky is still holding his sandwich, hasn't started eating it yet. Isn't sure what they're in for. Both hold tense postures and stern expressions. 

They make it to the training floor and watch the sparring for a bit, not wanting to interrupt. Well, wanting to, but waiting for the right moment. Natasha flips Steve to the floor effortlessly, and they all can hear the wind escape from his lungs.

"Alright, that seems as good a stopping point as any," Tony calls out, making his way to the assassin and supersoldier. They're both glistening with sweat. A good session, then. Bucky follows close behind the former playboy. 

Nat and Steve meet Tony and Bucky. All four have a concerned expression on their faces.

Nat breaks the silence. "What is it, Tony?" she exchanges a glance with Bucky, who shrugs.

Tony takes a deep breath. "Time for a story. Ever heard the name Skip Wescott?" As the other three shake their heads, Tony goes on. "Now I wouldn't normally tell a story that's not mine, but it needs to be dealt with. _He_ needs to be dealt with." He pauses for a moment.

Steve inquires, "Whose story is it, Tony?"

Tony takes a shaky breath. "Peter's. And one I hoped I'd never have to tell."

He tells them the story that Peter had felt safe enough to tell him not that long ago. A story of someone in his life that should have known better. Of someone who had been entrusted to care for Peter. Who did anything but that. As he told the tale of uncomfortable times, of inappropriate advances, media, and touches, he watched the Avengers with him go through a variety of emotions. Shock. Awe. Disbelief. Finally, though, all of them settled on anger.

"Good _Lord,_ Tony. I can't--" Steve ground out.

"I know." the mechanic replied.

Bucky had set his sandwich aside during all of this, suddenly no longer hungry. 

Nat's tone was even, with an undercurrent of the fury present in her posture and expression. "What do you need from us, Tony? Was this taken care of back then?"

"Not properly. Peter finally came forward and told May and Ben, who were shocked and devastated. His testimony sent Skip to prison. But he's out now, on 'good' behavior." Tony rolled his eyes and put air quotes around the word "good". 

Steve's expression went wary. "Tony, what are you not telling us?"

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his middle. "A few days ago, Peter started getting texts on his phone from an unknown number. That shouldn't be possible, given the upgrades I put into his phone, but that's a story for another time. Thank _GOD_ I put Karen in his phone. When I went in to get the baby-monitor footage of the attack, I found the texts as well. She had flagged them as suspicious. Peter had brushed them off and not answered them, but I could tell something was bugging him. _God_ , I should have noticed. I should have said something."

The three other Avengers flinched at the word "attack", but let Tony continue. He took a deep breath and rolled his neck from side to side, trying to get it to crack before doing so. "The bastard knew Peter went to Midtown and was apparently following him. I guess he stayed far enough back that it didn't set off Peter's spider-sense. Peter was taking a shortcut through an alley and was jumped. Skip must have made some friends in prison, because there were _so_ many." He shook his head, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. He sighed again, and clasped his hands in front of him. "I don't know if Skip figured out he was Spiderman. It doesn't matter. The kid didn't have a chance to fight back." 

Natasha put a comforting hand on his shoulder as Tony's hands clenched into fists. "Okay, I don't need to hear any more. Is Peter going to be okay?"

Tony nodded. "I think so. I _hope_ so. He's up in the medbay right now--Cho stitched him back together and he's resting--Pepper and Morgan are with him."

Nat nodded, "He's with family, then. That's where he should be. You, too," Nat said. "Let us handle this."

Tony nodded, and the three watched his exhaustion and relief war with the tension still present in his body. "Friday has all of the information I found on Skip, and you three have been given privileges. Just---just take care of it, please. I--" 

"We will," assured Steve. He and Bucky shared the same grim expression.   
  
  


Nat kept a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder, wrapping an arm around him. "Let's get you back to Peter. I'll meet you guys in the lab in a bit." The soldiers nodded their assent and headed that direction. The assassin murmured sweet nothings until she had delivered Tony back to Pepper. She had fallen asleep, her hands still in Morgan's hair. At their return, though, she sat up, alert. She searched their faces, and then patted the seat next to her. Tony sank into it and put his head on her shoulder. Natasha gave a curt nod and turned to leave. She was almost to the door when she paused and turned. "We've got this. He's safe now." She glanced at Peter's form under the blankets and then exited. 

* * *

_Peter rose from the sea of unconsciousness a few times. Every time he did so, there was always a comforting presence. Usually a gentle touch. In his hair. On his shoulder. Someone holding his hand. He felt loved, and more importantly,_ safe _. He didn't know why that was so important, but he was grateful to whoever was keeping him company. Some_ ones _. There were multiple._

Finally, he surfaced enough to be able to open his eyes. All he could see was ceiling. He managed to shift his head enough to see who was with him this time. He tried twitching his fingers, and managed a tiny movement.

Tony's head snapped up from where it had fallen, across his arms, during his sleep. He was still holding his kid's hand, though. Sleeping in a chair next to a hospital bed isn't the _best_ for the human form, especially ones with some _experience_ on them. He straightened, noticing all the tight and stiff places in his body. Then he noticed that Peter was watching him. _Watching him--the kid's awake!_ He jerked back in the chair. "Peter!" The teen tried to manage a smile, but it was difficult under the medication. His eyes were fogged and glassy, but they were _open._

The mechanic stood and scooped the teen, gingerly, into his arms for a hug. "Oh, Underoos, I missed you," He carefully set the healing teen back onto the bed.

"Been ri'herrr" the boy slurred.

Tony chuckled. "Yes, you have. You've had almost the whole team looking after you, too,"

"H-ho' lng?" Speaking was difficult, but thankfully Tony spoke drugged SpiderBaby.

"You've been here three days, Spiderling," Peter felt his eyes open wide with shock. Tony chuckled drily. "Yeah, I know. But you've been through a lot. Doc took your stitches out not that long ago. Thank God for your super-healing, kiddo. What do you remember?

What _did_ he remember? People holding his hand. Hushed conversations. Things _hurt._ When Skip and his cronies-- _SKIP!_ His heart started racing. "Sk'pp" he choked out.

Tony's expression darkened for a moment. "You don't have to worry about him anymore." He cupped Peter's cheek and ran a hand through the boy's curls, his expression softening.   
  


Peter took a deep breath and felt a wetness on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and felt Tony wipe the tears away.

"Hey, now, it's okay, _shhhh_ " the mechanic soothed. "Now, you and I are going to have a discussion later about keeping secrets from me that I could help with and giving me more gray hairs," Tony saw the kid's expression tighten. "Hey, now, this is _not_ your fault, and that is a discussion we will have _much_ later. Okay?"

Peter did his best to nod. Tony carded his fingers through the kid's unkempt curls. They heard the _whoosh_ of the door and Tony looked up. His face broke into a grin. "Hey, you up for some visitors? There's some folks here who would love to see you," Peter gave a tiny smile and nod. "Come on in!"

The pair were greeted by all of the Avengers, who carried cards and balloons and teddy bears. They all talked exuberantly, and Peter couldn't pick out one from another. But he got the sentiment. Morgan leapt into his bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, there, little miss," called out Tony in warning as he pried his daughter off the kid. _His_ kid. Morgan turned to face him with a wry look on her face. He used his free hand to _boop_ her on the nose. She crinkled up her face in response, giving him a stink-eye, which he promptly returned. She broke into a smile and buried her face in his shoulder, flinging her arms around his neck. Tony chuckled softly and surveyed the room. Wanda was helping to arrange flowers on every available flat surface. Peter's bed was _covered_ in teddy bears and other soft creatures. Bucky was helping Rhodey hang a string of get-well cards across the room. Peter sat in the center of it all, a goofy grin on his face. He yawned, and Tony could see the teen needed more time to rest. "Alright, people, everybody out. Spiderbaby needs to rest."

Grumbles and groans surrounded the inventor. He silenced their protests with a wave of his free hand, the other still cradling Morgan in a sloth-hold to his torso. "Ah-ah-ah, there will be plenty of time later for visiting. Out." The team reluctantly filed out, waving their goodbyes as Tony ushered them out. Peter managed a small wave in return, and accepted more than a few hugs. Tony was the last to leave, but a small voice caught his attention before he made it out.

"M'iss'er St'rk? T'ny?" Tony turned, Morgan in his arms, having managed to fall asleep in the midst of the chaos and commotion. Peter looked so _small._ Tony could see him trying to keep a strong front and a brave face.

"What's up, Underoos?" Tony replied brightly. He completed his turn toward the kid and made his way over to the bed.

"W'll....w'll yoo..St'a'y?" Peter managed. His eyes still glassy, a faint blush creeping over his features. He cast his gaze downward and began fidgeting with a corner of the blanket.

"Don't want to be alone?" Tony guessed, and Peter slowly shook his head.

"Ple'se," he brought his gaze up to meet Tony's once more, a sheepish expression on his face.

"I got you, kiddo," said Tony softly. The inventor resumed his position from earlier, though this time still cradling Morgan. He gingerly sat down in the chair, being careful not to jostle the toddler. He held out his free hand to the teen, who nodded.

"Jus' til I f'll as'eep," the boy murmured, his eyes drifting shut against his will. Tony found his hand and gave it a few gentle, reassuring squeezes.

Soon enough the boy's breathing evened and his face went slack. Tony rubbed his thumb across Peter's knuckles. "I've got you, kiddo. Trust me, I won't let anything like this happen to you _ever_ again." Gently releasing his hand, Tony leans over to card his fingers through the kid's unkempt curls. Even in sleep, Peter leans into the touch. "Rest up, kiddo. I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> SnarkyMuch, I hope you liked it! <3
> 
> I'm definitely open to writing more of this story, so let me know if that's something (any of) you would be interested in reading!
> 
> Kudos always appreciated! They seriously brighten my day.


End file.
